Lost in Emotions
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: [Jack Elizabeth] The crew will set out to save Jack, but things turn out different than they thought. Meanwhile Jack is confronted with his past, will he be able to handle it and claim what he really wants? WIP
1. Prologue

_Thanks to: **BelleWalker** for the beta, you rock! To Kacee for always being there, and to Mel! I really missed you a lot gals! And thanks to everybody else who helped me go on with writing this fandom. _

_A/N: Well, here it is, my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, I hope you all enjoy it. I'll probably won't be very fast with uploading since I start with college next week. My writing time will be restricted to the weekends, please bear with me through it all and keep having faith, cause I will finish this!_

_**Prologue**_

They sat in Tia Dalma's swamp hut, each one processing that day's events in their own way. Their faces exhibited sorrow, and in Will's case something else unidentifiable.

Tia Dalma had brought them all a drink, a small offering 'against the cold and the sorrow'. Maybe they could try to forget about it all for even just one moment.

But they couldn't, for Gibbs spoke up to make a toast to their lost Captain. "Aye. And already the world seems a little less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." He raised his cup. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said, raising his cup and rubbing his wooden eye. He took a swig of his drink and looked at Pintel.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel added to the affectionate words.

Elizabeth looked into her cup and finally took a good swallow of the liquid as well. "He was a good man," she said, glancing at the floor and avoiding Will's stare. She didn't want to see her betrayal reflected in his dark eyes, not again. Didn't he understand she did it to save them all? She knew what he'd seen, it was obvious from his reaction. Couldn't he understand?

Will said nothing; he just kept throwing his father's knife into the table, each stab carving out another small chunk of wood. He stared at Elizabeth, anger in his eyes as he spoke up. "If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth…"

Tia Dalma interrupted him. "Would you do it? Hmm?" She asked him and then turned her attention to Elizabeth, well knowing that she was the woman who had captured Jack's heart. The woman the compass had pointed to whenever he had looked at it. "What would you? Hmm?"

She turned to look around the room. "What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back our wounded Jack and him precious Pearl?"

Tia Dalma's voice penetrated their minds as she asked them that most important question. The question which would possibly decide whether Jack would live or not. She looked at their faces and one by one they answered her.

"Aye," from Gibbs first.

Pintel and Ragetti agreed, "Aye."

Even Cotton's parrot chimed in: "Awk! Aye!"

Tia Dalma fixed Elizabeth with a firm stare.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly.

In a whisper, Will finished, "Aye."

Jack Sparrow was their Captain and they wouldn't let him go without a fight. He may have been a pirate, but they all were, and Jack Sparrow was a good man, they all knew that. He may have had a wicked way of showing his honesty, but it was there. Bless Jack, the man did have a heart of gold.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters," Tia Dalma continued. At the sound of boots stepping down heavily on wood, they all turned their attention toward the stairs.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa addressed the group. He took a bite of his green apple and grinned, more a sneer really than a smile, as juice dribbled down his chin. Jack the monkey perched on his shoulder, pleased to have his master back.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, just staring at the man standing in the room. How was this possible?

"Cap'n?" Pintel asked as he looked at his former Captain. "I thought… you know… that Jack uh…well… uh that the Captain…" He stopped, suddenly unable to form coherent sentences.

Stunned, Ragetti swallowed and rubbed his wooden eye once more. "Captain Barbossa?"

Will came to stand in front of Barbossa, looking him straight in the eye. "And _you're_ the man who's going to help us get Jack and the Pearl back?" He questioned, his voice low.

Jack's crew encircled Barbossa, firing questions at him.

"Where are we heading?" Marty asked.

"_How_ do you plan on rescuing Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

Elizabeth listened, then finally stood before Barbossa herself, pushing Will aside. "What is your reason for wanting to rescue Jack? So you can kill him? Or so you can have the Pearl again?"

"I want to save Jack Sparrow just as well as you do Miss Turner. Or should I say Miss Swann?" Barbossa grinned again, and took another juicy bite from his apple.

"Hardly," Elizabeth spat out and fled from the room, escaping from Will's piercing stare. Finding herself in a small bedroom of sorts, she allowed her exhausted body to collapse on the bed and she cried herself to sleep.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: A new morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Thanks: to by beta **BelleWalker** (aka Elizabeth Sparrow) for betaing this for me. Thank you so much for your suggestions!  
A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter, the second is in the makings right now. I hope you like this and will stick around for more. Enjoy! Please leave a review...

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: A new morning**

After having nightmare after nightmare, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. She felt the warm presence of a human body behind her as she tried to regain control over her breathing. With her eyes tightly shut again she swallowed as she felt how Will wrapped his arm around her waist.

'He's not awake,' she told herself as she listened to his slowed breathing. 'He doesn't know what he's doing,' she continued. After lying still in bed, listening to his inhaling and exhaling, Elizabeth decided to go. Carefully she lifted his hand away, detangled herself from his grip, and placed a pillow in his arms for a substitute.

She smiled sadly as she watched him clutch it to his chest. 'It doesn't have to be this way,' she thought as she gently traced a finger along his jaw line. Her heart was torn in two; she didn't know how things would go if they managed to save Jack.

With Will her life would be good, proper, and safe; he would cherish her like no other man could.

But Jack…

Jack was freedom, adventure…and a challenge. And deep in her heart she knew things with Will would never be like they were before, no matter how hard they could try.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth whispered as she carefully descended the stairs, the old wood creaking a soft protest under her bare feet. The room smelled of spices and unidentifiable things. She wondered for a moment who Tia Dalma really was, and why they were here. Did Jack know her?

She grabbed the first pair of boots she could find, pulled them on and opened the door, only to be held back by a strong hand. A strong, elderly hand with long brownish-yellow fingernails.

"Where are we going, Miss Turner?" Barbossa inquired, a devilish smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm out to save a man's life," she stated, looking him directly in the eyes and hearing his subsequent chuckle.

"You want to save the infamous 'Captain' Jack Sparrow," Barbossa grinned, showing off his yellow, rotten teeth. "Captain Jack Sparrow does not need help with saving his own life. Why would you try?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted around the room, in search for another exit. When she didn't find one she turned back to Barbossa. "Because a good man like Jack doesn't deserve a fate like this," she told him and raised her chin, awaiting Barbossa's next reaction.

He started laughing, harder and harder with every second that passed. "Jack Sparrow? A good man?" He calmed his laughter again to another sneering chuckle. "He's a scallywag, just like the rest of us. Why would you really want to save him, eh?"

"I…," Elizabeth started and looked down at the floor. "Because he deserves another chance… from me," she said and slowly raised her eyes to meet Barbossa's…again.

His gaze turned puzzled and that made Elizabeth smile inwardly. 'Jack, Jack, Jack… who would have thought you had such and effect on me. Now I'm even telling the truth… to your mutinous former first mate.'

"And why would you want to face the demons at World's End all by yourself? You know you won't make it on your own, right?" Barbossa spoke as he fed his monkey a bit of sea biscuit. He smiled. "You wouldn't know how glad I was when Sparrow brought my monkey Jack out here," he said.

"No… no I wouldn't," Elizabeth said harshly. "And you know what? I'm going to World's End because you aren't. You don't give a damn about Jack Sparrow. The only thing you care about is treasure and your stupid monkey," She hissed.

Jack the monkey raised his little finger at her and screeched a reply. Barbossa narrowed his eyes with a small grin. "You insulted him, Miss Turner."

"Good! Now let me through!" She pushed Barbossa out of her way, only to be held back again — this time, by Tia Dalma.

"Wha —…What is this?" Elizabeth demanded. "Why won't you let me go?"

Tia Dalma smiled softly with her blackened teeth. "Elizabeth…" she drawled out. "If you truly want to save Jack, you have to go with the others. You won't hold out on your own," she explained, placing a dirty slender hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You all serve the same goal. Now let's wake up the others," she ended and disappeared up the stairs, closely followed by Elizabeth.

* * *

Hesitantly Elizabeth opened the door she came out of, a few minutes before. Almost on tiptoes she made her way to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge.

"Will?" She whispered softly.

Will slowly rolled onto his side to face her. He groggily opened his eyes and closed them again with a groan. The drink from just mere hours ago hadn't done his physical state very good.

"We have to go," she said gently as Will sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Elizabeth…" He started, but she shushed him with a tender finger to his lips.

"Now is not the time to talk, Barbossa is waiting for us," she said and stood up from the bed.

"It's probably never the right time, is it?" Will shot back, not getting up from the bed. He was looking at her retreating figure when she suddenly turned back to face him.

"Will, please don't make this any harder than it already is… I – I need some time to think, to clear my head," Elizabeth said. "And sadly… I don't have that time right now. So let's just go and save Jack, alright? After that, we'll talk."

Will stood up and walked towards her. Elizabeth retreated a few steps backward until her back hit the wall. Will approached her slowly, his face dangerously close to hers. "And how am I to know the two of you won't run off together, and leave me behind… alone?"

Elizabeth swallowed at the raw tone in his voice. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to find the courage to look at him. "Will…," she whispered. "I love you, really I do. I know it might not seem like it," she said, tilting her head and forcing a chuckle. "But Jack's compass…"

"What about it?" Will inquired. "Where did it point to Elizabeth? What is it that you want the most? Or should I say 'who'?" He spat out, finally looking away from her eyes.

Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh. "It… It… I'm sorry Will," she choked and ran from the room, unable to face him any longer, unable to tell him.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
